zarvok_continuityfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Acorn
The Republic of Acorn '''(formerly known as the '''Kingdom of Acorn) is a democratic republic that is home to many Mobians within it's borders, including Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends/allies in the Freedom Fighters. While it was previous lead by the House of Acorn during it's years as an absolute monarchy, the republic itself is currently lead by the Council of Acorn, who keep their citizens safe from threats such as the Eggman Empire and Black Arms with the help of the Freedom Fighters, as well as the official Royal Army and formerly the Royal Secret Service. Armed Forces The Armed Forces of the Republic of Acorn consist mainly of a single branch, said branch being the Royal Army, with the currently disbanded Royal Secret Service acting as a subfaction. Royal Army See Main Article: Royal Army The Royal Army is the primary fighting force of the Republic of Acorn, consisting of many Mobian personnel. The Royal Army itself is separated into some divisions, some of which headed by a commanding officer at rank from Lieutenant to a General. The Royal Army is usually seen defending the republic's borders from outside threats such as the Eggman Empire, or deployed elsewhere on Mobius to assist their allies. The Royal Army's arsenal includes, but possibly not limited to: * Various Mobian foot soldiers * Metal Sonic Troopers * Reconnaissance Jeeps * Infantry Fighting Vehicles * Mobile Artillery and Anti-Air Vehicles * Main Battle Tanks * Helicopters * Fighter-Bomber Jets Royal Secret Service See Main Article: Royal Secret Service The Royal Secret Service is a subfaction of that of the Royal Army itself, it's members taking personal missions from the king himself, while also safeguarding the internal territories of the Republic and abroad. However, the Secret Service is currently inactive, due to it being disbanded since most of it's members were either roboticized, deceased, retired, or simply resigned. It is currently unknown if the Royal Secret Service will be reinstated again with new members. Territories For most of the Republic of Acorn's history, they would be mainly be settled on Westside Island, which served as their homeland while also sharing the island with the Overlanders living in Megapolis until the end of the Great War. Even before the years of the Great War however, they would expand their borders outside the large island, most notably having a colony in Downunda, and even some areas in Northamer has been known to be claimed by the Republic (at the time being referred as a Kingdom of course). With the emergence of the Eggman Empire via a coup within the Kingdom however, they would come to lose control over most of these territories, though would manage to get them back over the years in the Robotnik War. Notable Territories * Badlands (disputed with the Eggman Empire) * New Mobotropolis * Ruins of Mobotropolis/Robotropolis * Fort Acorn * Knothole Village (Destroyed) * Furville * Priscilla History Foundations King Frederick's Reign The Great War Betrayal and Coup Restoration Civil Revolution Operation: Clean Sweep Black Arms Invasion Naugus Resurgence Category:Factions Category:Republic of Acorn